


spilling my heart and its all for you

by hoard_of_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance loves his boyfriend, Love, M/M, and very much in love, enjoy, fluff and feels fam, post season 8 feels, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoard_of_stars/pseuds/hoard_of_stars
Summary: Keith is in love with Lance. But there aren't words to say, none with that kind of magnitude. Lance, on the other hand? He has words. And he knows how to use them. Turns out Lance is just as in love with Keith as Keith is with Lance.





	spilling my heart and its all for you

Keith sighed, snuggling further into Lance's side. It was two years after the end of Voltron, and he didn't think he could have been happier. He had his mother. He had a new planet of people. He had Shiro and Pidge and Hunk and Coran. And he had Lance.

When he said he could't have been happier, he was wrong. 

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?" Lance murmured into his ear, drawing him closer to himself.

Keith hummed lazily in response, not knowing how to voice everything he was thinking. 

"What, are we being all secretive and mysterious now?" Lance teased. Keith stuck his tongue out in response, tracing Lance's facial structure with the tip of his finger.

"It's just... have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No. But if you're about to, please go on."

"I just- I wanted-" Keith broke off, frustrated. After a moment of thinking, he settled for, "We all broke our rules for someone. I broke nearly every damned rule in the book for you. I've never been so scared of losing something in my entire life... then again, nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you do. _I can lose fucking everything, but not you. Oh god, not you_."

Lance said nothing, and for a moment Keith's heart stopped. When he gathered enough courage to look up, Lance's eyes were flooded with tenderness and staring down at him oh-so fondly, hands stroking his face and petting his hair and lips kissing his cheeks and nose and ears and lips.

"My noceur... my sweet rantipole. Did I tell you I spend hours on end searching for words to describe you? The words I know aren't enough to even begin to express.  _Noceur- one who stays up late. Rantipole- wild and reckless person._ No poetry I could find came close to how I feel about you. So instead I wrote my own- for you, about you, anything that was  _you_. He wears all black just like his soul, and yet his heart is made of gold. I wrote that about you. That's you, in my words. It's beautiful- you're beautiful, Keith. I always wanted to be your rock- your shelter. I wanted to be your everything, and here I am."

"I couldn't bear it if you left- if you left like everyone else," Keith admitted in a rush.

"They'll have to kill me fist. They can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, kill me, hurt me- but for the love of God, they can't touch  _you_. You're all I have outside  _mi familia_... there are so many heroes already, and the world has so many more. All I wanted since I met you was for you to be soft, and to be mine. I just wanted you to be happy, baby," Lance choked out, holding him close like he was afraid he would disappear if he let go too soon.

"I'm... so fucking happy, Lance," Keith told him. " _So_ \- _fucking happy_... you're my sun and my moon and all my stars."

"You're my lungs and the breath that fills them and the blood in my veins."

"You're my right hand man."

"You're the Vol to my Tron."

"The yee to my haw."

"Keith, seriously?"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

And kiss him Lance did.

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished s.8 like thirty minutes ago and im crying. alluras dead. lance is altean and single as frick. klance was not endgame. matt cut his hair. the lions are gone. i just/??  
> its all over??  
> im having a very hard time coping so heres some feelsy klance shit that i wrote in twenty minutes while sobbing violently over an egg and cheese on croissant.


End file.
